Victorian By The Sea
by FanficAddictGal
Summary: Emma and Killian decide their home will play host for a very important event in their lives.
1. Chapter 1- Victorian by the Sea

All rights belong to their respective owners! I only borrowed!

 **Victorian by the Sea**

 **An OUAT Fanfic**

"Killian?"

The hum of fireflies mingles with the creak of his leather as he shifts on the swing. The cool metal of his rings meet my bare shoulder and I try to hold in a shiver. I can practically feel his pleased smirk at my reaction.

"Aye?"

The silence stretches as I battle a rare moment of doubt.

I know what everyone else will think of my choice. I'll..We'll be bombarded with worried glances and well meant comments about safety, unexpected complications...

It's an unconventional decision but when have we ever been a traditional couple? He's a reformed pirate, I'm a fairy tale princess and we live in a town of storybook characters. We've been to Neverland, Camelot and the Underworld. There's really no part of our relationship that has been "normal."

I return from my thoughts to see him patiently waiting my response, head cocked slightly in amusement. One eyebrow is raised; typical Hook.

"I've been thinking," I begin. He makes a small noise of understanding and the words tumble out. "And I want you to be totally honest with me. You're a part of this too. I'm sure a lot of people will think I'm just being stubborn and taking chances I shouldn't but all I can think of is...is how it was the last time..."

The porch swing stalls and my eyes squint in confusion as he draws out a handkerchief.

He presses it into my fingers and only then do I realize why. I'm crying.

"Damn it," I grumble. He gives a throaty chuckle while I rub my cheeks. Tears dried, I lean back against the swing with a sigh.

I try again. "The last time I did this, my wrist was chained to a hospital bed in a room packed full of scrubs. I didn't know it at the time but the lights flickered and popped because I had no control. My magic shot out, shattering bulbs until Henry finally arrived."

His lips meet my cheek. My nose tingles with the scents of saltwater and rum- Killian's own brand of "cologne."

"My little brother was taken from mom seconds after he was born in the hospital. She didn't even have time to enjoy holding him in her arms before he was snatched away. She and Dad experienced the same with me when I came. They didn't get a chance to be parents."

A shuddering breath and I spread my hand over the space where our baby is growing. my husband's larger palm joins mine.

"I don't want to experience that with this one."

His silence encourages me to continue. "I want to have our baby here."

To his credit, it's as if I'm relaying the weather. He doesn't look the least bit surprised.

"I don't want midwives or doctors or a crowd of family members hovering and interfering. I'd hate to be the center of attention."

He chokes back a laugh and I playfully elbow him in the ribs.

"I want this time to be private and intimate. No machines beeping, no sterile white room."

"I want to welcome.." I stop to grin at him. " I want to welcome the newest little Jones just with you."

His answering smile matches mine.

"Are you certain lass?"

I nod.

Before I can register what's happening, I'm pressed against his chest. "There's nothing I would love more than to be with you when your labor begins _luv_. I would be incredibly honored to help bring our child into the world."

I sob out a laugh; happy and relieved all at once. He agrees with my choice...is even flattered that I want only him there.

"Of course," he rumbles, "I will need to be instructed as to what to expect from someone who knows. I want to be as prepared as I can. I'll speak with Storybrooke's midwife and swear her to secrecy. No one else will know."

I giggle, actually giggle, when he bends to stroke my flat abdomen, a belly that will soon expand to provide room for our little pirate prince or princess.

"Oh Swan, you've made me the happiest of men." His mouth is at my neck, trialing kisses upward to the curve of my ear.

"Now, have you given any thought as to where in the house you'd prefer to be when your time comes?"

I catch the wiggle of his eyebrow and pretend to seriously think it over.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we could test a few places and see how they fit?"

His laugh is long and loud as I grab his hook, drawing him into the house.

Our victorian by the sea.


	2. Chapter 2- Arrival

Arrival

A OUAT Fanfic

When he woke, he wasn't certain what had caused him to leave dreams behind. Weeks of devotion to the Jolly Roger's maintenance had left him both physically and mentally exhausted. She was beginning to show her age, much as he hated to admit it but hopefully, with his careful tending, she would last another 300 years.

Rubbing his eyes with the back of his braceless arm, his remaining palm searched for his wife. He found her side of the mattress empty; the fact alone didn't surprise him. For months, Emma had escaped the warmth of their bedchamber numerous times to satisfy late night cravings from the large cold box. Her latest desire had been a twist on her usual guilty pleasure- ice cream sprinkled with cinnamon. Most likely, another nocturnal hunger had driven her to go downstairs.

He padded down the hallway and began down the stairs. He loved their home at this time; peaceful, quiet except for the ticking of the living room clock. A window was always left open so the sound of the waves lapping against the dock added a touch of the sea to the house.

He saw the half eaten bowl of melted ice cream on the kitchen counter and frowned. He'd never known the lass to leave even a spoonful behind.

Almost as if sensing his concern, his love appeared in the doorframe. She wore a pair of sleep shorts and one of his much loved open collar shirts. He had gladly given her use of them after her seeing the way the fabric enveloped her womanly figure. The tanks she had normally reserved for bedtime, no matter how large, didn't quite fit anymore. His "pirate shirts" had become her only night garments in the last several months as another curve swelled her belly.

"Hey sailor."

Her voice was soft but he could sense the smile behind it.

"You've left the iced confection to melt love. Is everything alright?"

She strolled over to where he stood and placed her hand to his cheek. "You don't need to worry babe. I wouldn't waste good ice cream for no reason. Actually, I was just coming to get you because..."

The remainder of her sentence was swallowed by a sharp intake of breath while her palms cupped her pregnant belly. "Hold on," she grimaced. Killian's hand immediately rubbed at her back as she regained her stolen breath. "I thought they were just Braxton Hicks."

"You mean?" At his anxious look, Emma nodded. "I'm glad you were able to sleep pirate because we might have a long night in front of us."

She watched his Adam's apple bob, acknowledging what she said. Then calm resolve, his eyes bright with anticipation. "Aye. I'm ready to help love. Let's get you settled shall we?"

He led her to the bay window sofa, his eyes watching for any further sign of an approaching pain.

"This is really happening..." Emma laughed nervously. "Wow."

Her husband chuckled with her as his mind too accepted what the evening would hold for both of them. His lips kissed hers. "I'm not going anywhere Swan."

Bringing his hand to join hers at the spot where their baby sat, she grinned. "Good."


	3. Chapter 3- Labour

**Labour**

Shortly after they discovered Emma's condition, she had shared the circumstances where she had last given birth. From the knowledge she shared, Killian had been prepared for a volley of insults, screaming, shattering of the glass encased lights due to her loss of magical control... a collection of volatile emotions as she prepared to bring their baby into the world.

Whether it was the span of time between deliveries or the stability of not experiencing it alone, his Swan had not given him cause to believe she would behave in a similar fashion this time.

It has been four hours since they had discovered Storybrooke's long anticipated arrival would be making its appearance...and at the speed of which Emma's pains increased and strengthened, likely before dawn's first light.

Despite the concerns of others, Killian had agreed completely with his wife's desire to give birth in their home. He knew the trauma she had suffered the last time and took on gratefully the role of "midhusband", seeking guidance from the local midwife in town for the last months of Emma's pregnancy.

He feels sufficiently equipped for the task and so far, the process has been without complication or concern. He also can't deny the deep pride at his love's insistence he be the only other present during the event. His arms will guide their son or daughter from the safety of its mother's body.

"Ki...Killian..." His wife pants as another contraction ripples across her bare abdomen. Her blonde head falls to his shoulder and his hand provides stability at her hip. "Uhhh..." The groan is long.

"You're doing well lass. Continue to breathe through." His calmness seems to strengthen her physically as she obeys without complaint, her quick inhales joining his deep breathes. After what seems like an eternity but in reality is only moments, the pain slows. Her heavy sigh indicates it has passed and she lifts her forehead. "Not much longer now I think. Last chance to run pirate."

He nudges her chin up with his thumb. "There's nowhere I'd rather be love. I'm just going to check your progress before another pain hits. Do you require anything?"

"I'd like some ice. I'm so thirsty."

He places one of the frozen chips on her tongue and she makes noises of appreciation. He also takes the opportunity to secure the pillows at her back. After time on the living room sofa, the porch swing, and leaning against the kitchen counter, she had finally assented to labor on their bed.

She had quickly shed her sleep shorts and undergarments but had surprisingly held on to his shirt. He had tried to coax her out of it so she would be more comfortable but she said it smelled of him. He'd not pushed further. It now was tucked beneath her breasts, glistening with sweat as she labored.

Bending down to examine her, memories of the night they had conceived float through his memory.

It had been six months into their marriage and she had brought him to the Jolly Roger, promising an evening of star gazing. After some rum and what she playfully referred to as "gallivanting on deck", he had allowed himself to be led down to his old sleeping quarters. His Swan was quite the temptress but this time she had an additional request. With her body anchoring his to the bed, she had simply whispered, "Make a baby with me."

He could have spoken; He had the same desire. All that was required was to press his lips to the hollow of her neck and rumble, "Aye."

"What's the verdict Dr. Jones?"

Emma's sarcasm brings him back to the present and despite the situation, he chuckles. "You were right...you are almost fully dilated. Soon you'll feel the need to push."

His eyes seeks hers. "The newest little Jones will be here before morning I suspect."

Her head falls backward as he massages her shaking thighs with his palm. "I wish I could aid you with the pain love. I feel sorry that a night of such," his eyebrow shoots up to his hairline in what is now one of his trademark moves, "wonderful passion means you now have to suffer."

His wife gives a loud snort before growing serious. "I would gladly do it again pirate. I can't imagine not having that with you."

He kisses her cheek before he feels her tense up again- a telltale sign of an coming pain. This time she grabs his handless arm. "Where's your hook?" she stutters out before the contraction mounts, making conversation impossible. He waits silently, watching in sympathy as she tries to manage the intense cramping. She grunts at the height of it but at last, her face relaxes.

"I left it on the side table. I thought you might require both arms and didn't want to risk the chance of injuring you."

She hums in agreement before shifting on the bed. "It felt different this last time. There was pressure. I wanted to..."

He nods as she realizes what is already clear to him. She looks at him with surprise. "I think it's time to push."

He smiles and kisses her shocked lips. "Let me help you love."

Not long now...


	4. Chapter 4- Reaching the End

**Reaching the End**

With Henry, things had been very different. Metal handcuffs securing one wrist to the cot. Even in labor, she is still a felon. The steady beep of machines displaying her heartbeat, the intensity of contractions, blood pressure. The sickly smell of chemicals makes her nose burn. Her voice is raw from screaming.

The cramping is constant and the medical staff won't provide an epidermal no matter how she screeches. Her body convulses violently to expel Neal's baby, her cheeks burning with salty tears.

The pain only changes after her son arrives. Instead of a physical ache, it's an emotional one; She can't give him the life he deserves. He needs a family. She has to give him his best chance.

And now, her only son will not be her only child.

She is forced to leave recollections behind as she feels Killian's arm at her side. He tenderly lifts her exhausted limbs so she can scoot to the edge of their mattress.

This time, her hands are free to clench, squeeze and grab as needed. It's the smell of the sea that greets her when she inhales. There are no scrubs and masks here, just the arms and touch of her pirate; her husband.

In the short space they have before the pressure starts back up, she reaches for Killian. "Thank you."

"Whatever for lass?"

"For being here." Tears of gratitude leak from her eyes as his mist as well. "I love you."

"And I you Emma."

Their lips meet in a quick kiss before she begins to shudder. She feels the baby slide a little deeper, closer to the only space it can exit. Her legs open instinctively to accommodate the change. She has a second to gather her breath before she is forced to push all her energy downward. "Uhhh Uh uh!"

Killian's words of encouragement are muffled and distant as her whole being focuses on the pressure. It keeps going and she forgets control. Her voice sounds loud to her own ears...she can only imagine how deafening it is for the man bent between her knees.

She sinks into the pillows at her back after it eases, her whole body shaking with the effort. "You're doing bloody brilliantly love." Excitement is written on every inch of his face. "I can feel the babe's head. She's not too far up."

"You're so strong," he murmurs.

She gasps out a chuckle."You might not be so fond of that strength when it mangles your remaining hand."

His laugh makes her own lips twitch but the light moment is swiftly broken when, with a curse, the cycle begins again.

Killian's fingers return her desperate squeeze. He gives no hint of discomfort. "Keep going Swan. That's it. Great work love!"

She feels pride at the compliment. What her body is struggling to do...her husband understands and appreciates the effort.

She feels a slight tug at the space between her legs, only to realize Killian is once again checking her.

"I can feel her hair Emma! She's so close!"

It's almost as if her energy...and humor... is restored just by his announcement. "Now who's assuming?"

"I grant you I have long held my own predilection but you can be assured, boy or girl, I will be happy."

His words fall away as Emma cries out. "Bloody hell!"

There was his pirate princess. He bites the inside of his cheek to prevent the bubbling laughter and concentrates on the child's progress. The hair he felt inside of his wife moments ago is now peeking through, growing at Emma's every explosive grunt. It's dark and downy.

He's soon to be a father! She will be a mother again.

As much as he wants her ordeal to be over though, the midwife's instructions echo in his head. "Easy now love. Don't push...relax. Relax. Let your body get accustomed to the stretching. I don't want you to tear."

"But...but, it burns Killian," she gives a frustrated growl. It's like a fire encircling her center.

"I know, but it will make it easier I swear. Trust me Swan."

Her pants echo in the room as she follows his direction. She tries to mimic his breaths.

Soon.


	5. Chapter 5- The Newest Jones

**The Newest Jones**

Killian had said he could feel the baby's hair. If her last efforts were as successful as he claimed, he likely could see her head emerging too.

She never had the opportunity to feel Henry arrive. She was so determined to close herself off from any feelings of connection to the infant, she'd refused to do anything besides deliver him safely. She turned away when he was cleaned off and wrapped up. She didn't kiss him, say goodbye or even glance at his face before a nurse took him from the room.

Suddenly, she needs to feel this little one. Her fingers ache to touch their baby as it begins to arrive, leaving her body for a life in her and Killian's arms.

She was instructed by her husband not to push, but that doesn't mean she can't touch.

With great effort, she bends herself down a little, hand outstretched. Killian, smart man that he is, recognizes immediately what she has set out to do. He softly ushers her palm to their child's head which rests firmly between her mother's legs. She is waiting for the next big push to help her into a new world.

Emma gasps out a sob as she encounters the soft skin. Her husband's ringed fingers encircle hers, holding them both. "She's beautiful aye?"

She might not be able to see her yet, but Emma knows he's right. "Yes," she whispers as tears roll down her cheeks.

The determination to at last see her baby is so urgent, she doesn't realize the glow until... "Swan! Look at your hand love!"

She brings it back up only to see the white shine fade, leaving a pleasant numbing warmness behind. Her magic! It always had a way of coming naturally when she needed it most. It had given help without her being conscious of its working.

The pressure is still there but the pain has dulled to become almost non-existent...as if she has slipped into a warm bath.

She gives a surprised huff before anchoring her hands on Killian's arms. "I want to see her."

"You can do this lass," he agrees.

It takes only seconds before the pressure began to build. She forces herself to take large gulps of air at each increase. These next moments will be the hardest but also the most rewarding. She waits out the intensity until it seems to overtake everything else and then, she pushs with all she had left.

Inch by agonizing inch, her body extends as the baby makes its way forward and down. She brings her legs up to the lip of the mattress, providing even more support. In the haze of the moment, she can recognize the assistance of Killian's fingers, helping where he can.

Light is edging the horizon outside their bedroom window when Emma, with a final cry, feels the child slip into her husband's waiting arms. Her pregnancy is over and their journey into parenthood together is about to begin.

She collapses against the pillows at her back with an exhausted sob.

She hears the amazed sigh of Killian as he begins to gently rub their new baby clean. "Is...Is..."

He rises up and nestled in the crook of his arm, wrapped in a anchor printed blanket is the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. "She's an absolute marvel love. We have a daughter!"

With great tenderness, he sits next to his wife. "I'm so proud of you Swan. You were a wonder."

She finds her usual sarcasm and nonacceptance of the compliment disappear. Instead, she allows herself to enjoy his pride and acknowledge her achievement.

He shifts his precious cargo and Emma cooes as their baby is at last in her arms. She is the perfect mix of them both. "Hello little one. I'm your mommy...and the devilishly handsome man next to me is your daddy."

Killian smirks at the reference. They sit together in silence, marveling at their daughter who had eyes the color of the sea.

"Welcome to the world Rhea Jones."


	6. Chapter 6- First Feeding

First Feeding

Her mouth puckers adorably in concentration, completely focused at the task in hand. Her tiny palm grasps lightly at the skin underneath.

Impossibly long lashes dance against cheeks, her eyes flicker closed. Soft happy sucking noises fill the room as she drinks her fill.

His daughter is an absolute beauty.

A rather loud smack causes both him and Emma to chuckle.

Little Rhea Jones has only been in the world for an hour but she's already completely captured her parent's hearts.

Emma brings their daughter's hand, currently resting on her breast into her own, rubbing each of the small digits, sliding over every one of the delicate fingernails. He settles for running a finger over Rhea's rosy cheek.

In moments, it's clear the feeding is almost done. Their baby, hunger satiated and belly full, seems ready for her first nap. Her mouth loosens with a dull pop and she sinks into her mother's arms.

Emma transfers the now dozing little girl into his ready arms so she can cover herself with one of his open collared shirt. The cradle is only steps away, pieced together over a matter of months in preparation for the precious cargo he holds. Blankets patterned with ships and anchors, white feathered birds spinning lazily on a mobile, a little plush unicorn, and a fairy tale board book- all chosen with love by her new family.

She still sleeps when he places her down and he marvels anew. After months of sensing her in Emma's belly, hours of watching her progress, waiting for her to enter their world...he in wonder at having her here. Of always having her here.

His voice is gruff when he bends down to kiss her head. "Goodnight little cygnet. Papa loves you."


End file.
